whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Prehistory (WOD)
Events Due to uncertainties in the timeline, as well as the fact that the original layout of Creation was at one unspecified point in prehistory fundamentally altered, multiple variants of prehistory exist. This can be explained through Resonance and the Fractured Cosmos cosmology. Both sides will be presented alongside one another, with individual interpretation about how these events correlated. Events according to the Fallen *The Big Bang. Fiat Lux. God aka the All-Maker, aka the Infinity of Infinities, creates the angels. Seven houses of angels are made one after another, each creating and governing a different part of the universe. The ultimate pinnacle of this new Creation is humanity, which possesses a spark of the divine itself. ::Reality exists in "layers" or "facets" at this point in time, while Creation took place in seven days it simultaneously happened over billions of years, and while Eve the Allmother and Adam the Allfather were formed by angelic power, humanity also evolved in a very slow process. *God gives the seven angelic houses two commands. First, to love humanity as much as they loved God. Second, to never allow humanity to know the angels existed and looked over them. This second command surprised and horrified the angels who wished for nothing more than to show their love and serve mankind. *Angels grow increasingly frustrated at humanity's inability to truly comprehend and appreciate the world around them, and at having to keep themselves hidden from humanity. They fear that humankind will never achieve its potential, that they will never be anything more than animals. When they ask God they are told 'If you would know as I know, come unto Me and see as I see.' Those few that take God up on the offer are never heard from again, presumable destroyed for their hubris. *Ahrimal, angel of the Fourth House, perceives great destruction and turmoil in the future; each day, it becomes stronger and darker. When he brings this prediction to his superiors, they tell him it is nothing more than an anomaly, nothing more than a potential that would never happen. *The Great Debate. Unsatisfied by his own house's response, Ahrimal calls several of his friends and tells them of what he has seen. Though they were concerned they were unable to agree on any course of action. Lucifer arrives uninvited and unannounced. He declares that following both of God's commands is impossible and he chooses to follow the first at the expense of the second. Ahrimal and Belial side with Lucifer, while Lailah and Usiel side with God. *The Endless Night. As the sun sets, Lucifer and a number of angels reveal themselves to humankind and give them the gift of knowledge in a single night that lasts a thousand years. *The Fall. Dawn brings the attention of Michael, Seraph of the Flaming Sword, and a vanguard of angels. In the name of God, Michael orders the rebellious angels to submit and be unmade, and humankind to give up the knowledge and civilization they now possess. Lucifer and Michael clash; Michael is beaten, and withdraws. One third of angels are involved with the rebellion. Abel and one-fourth of humanity side with God, while the rest including Adam and Eve side with Lucifer and the rebel angels. *The Age of Wrath begins. God touches the cosmos, the infinite touches the finite, the Garden of Eden is destroyed, Paradise is lost. Where the universe was meant to be a perfect perpetual motion machine it is now damaged, broken and slowly winding down. Starting from this point, the number of layers that make up reality begin to decrease. Mankind is now mortal, subject to old age and death. *Lucifer divides the rebel host into five Legions, each under the command of one of Lucifer's lieutenants. The Scarlet Legion under Belial, the Ebon Legion under Abaddon, the Iron Legion under Dagon, the Silver Legion under Asmodeus and the Alabaster Legion under Azrael. *The Silent War. For hundreds of years the war was non-lethal. Battles were more akin to dances or debates. To humans they appeared as storms or earthquakes. *The Alabaster Legion begins the Haven Project, building Haven so they might be able to care for humans that have died. *Caine invents murder and deceit when he kills his brother Abel, fundamentally altering existence. The War is suddenly lethal. Abel's death also triggers the first Maelstrom, a storm in the underworld. *The rebel Legions disagree on how to continue the war and scatter. *The Time of Atrocities. Many rebel angels grow increasingly twisted as the war goes on. The Ebon Legion is especially well known for the depredations and tortures it inflicts upon humankind. *A new force of mysterious warrior angels called the Malhim appear alongside the Loyal Host and begin to turn the tide of the war against the scattered Legions. *The Long March. Lucifer, commanding the Crimson and Iron Legions, forces the other three back under his banner, ending the Time of Atrocities and beginning the Time of Babel. *The Grand Experiment. Lucifer selects 10 of his most trusted retainers and sends them to teach humankind the secrets of not only Creation but of Heaven as well. This knowledge spawns the Civilization of Ashes where human cities rival those built by the angels and include cities built upon oceans, mountains, deserts and jungles. Enoch is likely one of these cities. *Asmodeus and Abaddon fear becoming servants to mankind and plot to sabotage the Grand Experiment. They discover how to spawn Nephilim by raping imprisoned women. *Nephilim kill the Ten and dominate mankind. *Lucifer and his angels find out about the Nephilim and slaughter them. The Grand Experiment fails. *Mankind buckles under the weight of the knowledge of the Ten and loses the ability to speak the One Language. Unity amongst humans ends. The Civilization of Ashes collapses and many of its cities are lost or abandoned. Angels become ineffable to humankind, reducing the power of Faith that the rebels are able to draw from them. *The Host descends upon the weakened rebels, ending the War of Wrath. Every surviving rebel other than Lucifer is cast into Hell. Lucifer wonders the Earth aimlessly. Events according to the Fera *10-20 billion years ago: The . The Weaver begins creating galaxies, planets, and stars. The Wyrm explodes stars and creates black holes, although Weaver dislikes this, even though her own laws of physics demand it. are thus hidden behind . *3.5 - 4 billion years ago: Life appears on Earth, as well as spirits. *Weaver creates Ananasa. *400 million years ago: Ananasa creates different species of flying insects by diversifying them. *360 million years ago: Weaver attempts to trap the Wyld and fails. Ananasa takes the energy released and with the assistance of the Wyrm, who wanted to create and not only devour, makes the spider as a perfectly balanced creature. It soon makes its own spirit, pleasantly surprising both Ananasa and the Triat. *The Mokole are created by Gaia and the Wyld to be her memory. *Wyld creates the Rokea for Gaia. * Weaver creates the Insect Races; shape-shifters from bees, moths, hornets, locusts, ants and termites. When the Moths refuse to serve her, she destroys their spirits. The Wyld is outraged and attacks the Weaver. The Weaver destroys the life on the Moon. * Ananasa creates the Ananasi. * The Severing. The Weaver traps Wyrm. The Wyrm goes insane. Weaver begins calcifying the Umbra. *The Insect Wars. The Ananasi exterminate the Insect Races. *150 million years ago: The Mokolé begins to create a civilization, later referred to as "The Age of Kings". *65 million years ago: period ends with a mass extinction, the Wonder-Work of the Dissolver (Wyrm). Ammonite shapeshifters and bristlecreeper shapeshifters die out. All evidence of the Age of Kings is also destroyed. Surviving Mokole can no longer take the Drachid form. Paleocene begins. Mokole decide to guide the evolution of mammals into a new tool-making species, which eventually become humans. They later regret this. *2.3 – 2.5 million years ago: Weaver takes humanity as her adopted child to help bring order to the world. Humans discover how to use stone tools and to hunt. *Gaia creates Garou. Originally, their life spans were closer to wolf years, but over time, they begin to have more human life spans and aging patterns. *Pre-Ice Age: Garou, nature spirits, and Fae fight Wyrm corruption in Eurasia. *Garou fight the Talons of the Wyrm, eventually binding them. *1.75 million years ago - 100,000 years ago: The Ice Age. Gaia attempts to root out Wyrm-corruption on her body by using glaciers. It is not as effective in Eurasia as it was in the Americas, as the Wyrm had no direct access to the Western hemisphere. Finger Lakes of upstate New York are, according to Garou formed when Gaia reaches down, scoops out corruption from the area, and sanctifies it. *100,000 years ago: Human diaspora. Early humans leave Africa and various cultures form. Some Garou discourage Weaver influence on various cultures, resulting in what some call “primitive” cultures. Others ignore or actively encourage Weaver influence. *The first homid Ananasi is born in the Simyan Mountains of Africa. *70,000 years ago: Neanderthals appear. First Neanderthal homid Ananasi is born. * 70, 000 years ago: The supervolcano erupts in modern Indonesia. The eruption unleashes the Banestorm, permanently altering the Umbra and allowing the Garou to gain prominence among the Fera. * 63849 BCE: A Shenti (later dubbed Autochthonia) forms in the Deep Universe as a one-sided shape. * 63848 BCE: The pre-Autochthonia Shenti grows into a two-dimensional surface. * 63846 BCE: The pre-Autochthonia Shenti grows from a two-dimensional surface into a tetrahedron. * 63842 BCE: The pre-Autochthonia Shenti grows from a tetrahedron into a 16-sided shape. * 63826 BCE: The pre-Autochthonia Shenti grows from a 16-sided shape into a 256-sided shape. * 63570 BCE: The pre-Autochthonia Shenti grows from a 256-sided shape into a 65,536-sided shape. * 27, 000 years ago: The Ananasi conspire to wipe out the Neanderthals, eradicating most clans during a gathering. The other Fera proclaim the Ananasi Wyrm-tainted, but the damage to the species is already done. The last Neanderthal dies on the Iberian Peninsula. Ascertable timeline *Fianna arrive in Ireland and are met by the Tuatha De Dannan. *Garou begin the Impergium. Bastet and Garou participate, although some Bastet disagree with it, which eventually leads to a civil war among the Bastet. Nagah do not participate, although Nagah do cause Delirium for some reason. With Fianna support, Druid Verbena mages of Ireland help to enforce the Impergium through human sacrifice. Sceptre of the Impergium fetish is created by the Silver Fangs. In some areas, instead of killing humans, Black Furies introduced ergot to the grain supply of certain villages in order to keep the population down. *Maru-Dikleh War. Two rival Khan Bastet kings decimate the tribe. *20,000-30,000 years ago: Wendigo, Uktena, and Croatan cross the with early Amerindians. It appears to them after they had been lead to East Asia by Gaia and prayed for guidance. Wyrm creatures try to follow them, but the bridge breaks and falls into the sea, taking them with it and isolating the Americas from Wyrm influence. The Three Brothers build a sacred mound where the bridge was and destroy most of the remaining corruption in the Americas. The Garou leadership serves to lessen the Delirium in Amerindians. Inuit peoples cross in two waves cross after the bridge refreezes, and remain in Northern Canada and Alaska to maintain the wards keeping the Wyrm out. *The totem of the Wendigo changes from Sasquatch to Wendigo. * 13000 BCE: A group of Paleo-Indians hunt mastodon, bison, woolly mammoth and caribou in the Las Vegas valley. * 12000 BCE: The War of Shame begins. * 10500 BCE: The "First Time of Osiris" when Osiris reportedly walks the Earth regularly. * 10500 BCE: The end of the previous ice age, and the beginning of the Age of Leo. * 10500 BCE: The Beth-Alpha Synagogue in Galilee mosaic has encoded time indicators pointing to this year. * 10500 BCE: The Greek myth of Astraea is linked to this year. * 10000 BCE - 5000 BCE: Most historians place this as "prehistory." The construction of the Sphinx dates to this time. * 10000 BCE: The Zi Guang claim to have been founded, influencing and warping the Chi in rice plants to make them more productive. ' *'9600 BCE' Ananasi Jericho Euler helps to build the ancient city of Jericho. *'8500 BCE': Archaeological evidence suggests the settlement of Edinburgh in Scotland by mesolithic tribes. * 8000 BCE: The Bushmen of sub-Saharan Africa develop agriculture and animal domestication. * 8000 BCE: The oldest signs of human habitation in Japan (the ) date to roughly this time. * The Concord, the great agreement of the Garou to end the Impergium (and establishing other traditions of the Garou as well) is reached around 7000 BCE. First mention of the Bone Gnawers as a Tribe (the other ones are much older). When the Impergium ends, Weaver vows never to allow humans to be victimized again. Black Furies work with Children of Gaia to end it. * By contrast, some Ratkin suggest 6000 BCE as the rough date for the end of the Impergium. * 6500 BCE: Doggerland, the land bridge between mainland Europe and the British Islands, sinks. * 6000 BCE: Early Progenitors introduce domestication to the Masses. * 6000 BCE: The Matriarch reaches Europe, settling in the modern to escape her sire. * The Tuatha De Danann and the Fey leave the physical world. * Tribal shamans, mystics and healers discover the hidden precepts of magic, identifying natural and supernatural sources of power within and outside the borders of perception. Magic, religion and early science coexist as the basis of creativity and progress. References Category:World of Darkness timeline